Blind Men See
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decided to ask Spike a question


Title: Blind Men See

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander decided to ask Spike a question

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7 Dirty Girls and spoilers

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander's hand twitched when he began to stir. The first thing he noticed was a dull throbbing pain in his left eye. Some memories came back of them storming the vineyard and Caleb being stronger than they thought. "S-Spike?"

"I'm right here, luv," Spike took a hold of Xander's hand so he knew. Xander hadn't been able to open his good eye yet from all the medications he had been given.

The hazel eye finally opened blinking multiple times before really focusing on Spike. "Are you alright?" Xander asked his hand going to Spike's hair that was a pinkish color.

"I'm fine Xan, nothing that won't mend or wash out," Spike assured him. "How are you feeling? I should get a doctor."

"No!" Xander cried out tightening his grip. "Don't leave me!"

Spike remained seated, "Hush, pet. I won't leave you."

It was almost like Xander just remembered what happened with Caleb because his hand flew to his left eye. "It's gone."

"I'm so sorry, luv," Spike's voice cracked. "I wasn't fast enough."

Xander turned his head to look at Spike, "It's not your fault; it's my fault. You saved me."

"What are you talking about, Xan?" Spike brow creased. "None of this is your fault."

"I should have told Buffy that it was a bad idea, I knew it was. She wasn't thinking when she made this plan; she just didn't want to listen to Giles after he tried having you killed. I don't even know why she cared so much! You're mine now, I had the right to be angry and I was, but it wasn't the time for that." Xander said his words were rushed.

Spike leaned in and kissed Xander's forehead, "Calm down, luv. You're still weak. It was a bloody stupid plan but we are all to blame. The only one that stood up to the damn slayer was the watcher. The rest of us were just good little soldiers."

"Is everyone alright?" Xander asked deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"We lost some potentials' and others are in the infirmary but Buffy and Faith are fine." Spike answered and grabbed a plastic cup that smelled like the rest of the hospital and brought it to Xander's lips. A few swallows later and he set it back down.

Xander looked at Spike again, "We should leave."

"The doctor wants to keep you here for a few days before we can take you home." Spike replied he had already asked the doctor half a dozen times about taking his boy home, but the doctor didn't budge.

"No I mean get the hell out of here, the town. It's not going to end well, Spike. They don't need me now, we have days to go and I'm not going to be any help. And you are going to die. We should run." Xander explained. He just knew Spike wasn't going to make it out of Sunnydale undead. Maybe Caleb was right, maybe he was the one that could see.

Spike was worried; Xander wasn't making any sense, "What are you talking about?"

"When Caleb…" Xander didn't finish the sentence he couldn't. "At the same time, it was like I had visions. There is a weapon that can kill the uber vamps, a scythe at the vineyard. It's what Caleb was talking about when he said he had something of Buffy's. There is a cellar under all those barrels of wine."

"You saw this?" Spike asked, he had over heard Xander's and Dawn's conversation once they discovered that it was Amanda that was a potential and not Dawn. He also heard when Caleb said that Xander was the one that could see. Was Xander an Oracle?

Xander shrugged, "Saw it, sensed it, does it matter? All I know is that they don't need us to finish the fight, and they will. The good guys will prevail like always, so let's just leave. We can meet up with them when it's done."

"You really want to run from this fight, luv?" Spike asked he had never seen Xander back down from a battle before.

"Yes, if I thought that me being here would change anything I wouldn't even consider it but I _know_ either way we will win. But if we stay you will die," Xander clarified.

Spike didn't understand why but he believed everything Xander was saying. Not just the words but the look in his eye. "Alright Xan, you get out in two days. We'll grab what we need and get out of here for good this time. We can meet the others in England how does that sound? I can finally show you were I was born."

Xander sighed in relief, he knew he probably sounded crazy but he didn't care. The world would be saved and Spike would still be with him so who cared if he may be a little nuts? Spike sure as hell didn't. "I'd like that," Xander smiled.

"We can find a witch doctor to fix you all up," Spike said hating the thought that it was his fault.

"No," Xander disagreed. "We all have battle scars, right? And I think this one," He pointed to the gauzed eye, "Saved your life."

Spike had to smile, "You just want to be a pirate."

"Grr Arg," Xander growled. He realised than that his eye socket no longer hurt. Maybe he was destined to be more than just a glorified brick layer after all.

The End


End file.
